monkeyislandfandomcom-20200223-history
LeChuck
:"Har! My outer shell is meaningless, you fool! Within my decaying flesh courses more voodoo power than your pitiful mind can possibly imagine!" :-LeChuck LeChuck is arguably the most fearsome pirate ever to sail the seven seas. He was a skilled swordsman, a ruthless killer and a master of manipulation. He had an obsession with voodoo and the occult, even to the point where he turned himself into an undead abomination in order to harness greater power. As a man he had a crew of hardy, loyal and cutthroat buccaneers, but when he became an undead horror, his powers grew and his subordinates became almost immortal. His weakness was his hopeless love of Elaine Marley, the Governor of the Tri-Island Area. Rumour has it that when she told him to 'drop dead' he took it literally. Since then, he has strived to make her his undead bride. According to Largo LaGrande LeChuck did not give tips. In his later years, he became the arch nemesis of Guybrush Threepwood. According to the Voodoo Lady, his reason for being was "to perpetually rise from the dead and torment you and Elaine. It's what he does best." Origin Story Original origin from SoMI When LeChuck was still alive, he was a fearsome bloodthirsty pirate. He met and fell in love with the Governor of Mêlée Island, Elaine Marley when he had been invited to her mansion for a dinner. She was not enamoured with him though and told him to "drop dead" in response to his advances. LeChuck took this quite literally and was supposedly killed by a storm when he was searching for the Secret of Monkey Island. But his black spirit and love for Elaine was enough for him to resurface as a vengeful ghost who haunted the seas. His victims were killed, turned into living skeletons and ghosts and then forced to join his crew. This made many pirates afraid of the ocean and, as LeChuck puts it, "too afraid to take a bath". Expanded origin from MI2 onwards Even this relatively straight forward origin becomes complicated as the story progresses. An elaborate series of explanations in the final two games attempts to retcon several plot inconsistencies via an overly convoluted revision of LeChuck's original back-story. It is revealed in the third game that the story told in the first game was merely a small portion of a much more detailed story that explains how LeChuck came to be. In the "new" version, a still-living LeChuck decided to win Elaine's affections by finding the legendary secret of Monkey Island. At the time, Elaine's own grandfather, known only as Captain Marley, was part of a group of four looking for a treasure called Big Whoop. LeChuck was a fearsome pirate even in life and sailed the seas with a cutthroat crew including his first mate Largo LaGrande. LeChuck was stranded on Blood Island after a big storm rose and destroyed his ship, killing everyone on the ship but him. It is unknown if LaGrande was present at this time or how he survived if he was. Around this time, Marley and his crew also made port on Blood Island to stock up on supplies. LeChuck was able to get Rum Rogers, one of Marley's crew members, drunk enough to reveal that they had the map to Big Whoop. He managed to get a quick look at the map and made a copy for himself to use. LeChuck planned to get to the treasure before Marley and his crew so that he could claim it for himself but could not immediately afford a ship. He became engaged to the local debutante Minnie Goodsoup in order to get the rare diamond on her wedding ring. When he was able, LeChuck stole the diamond from the ring on the eve of their wedding and sold it to some cutthroat smugglers on Skull Island in exchange for a new ship. Minnie was left alone on the wedding altar and died of broken heart a week later. LeChuck managed to reach Dinky Island before Captain Marley and his crew and found Big Whoop. LeChuck found, however, that Big Whoop was actually the gateway to hell, which could be used to transform him into a powerful ghost when he passed through it. Captain Marley and his crew (who arrived on the Island a half hour later) witnessed LeChuck pass through the portals of Big Whoop and fled the island in terror. In order to ensure that no one else would discover Big Whoop and go through its torture, Marley tore his map into four pieces and gave three of them to his crew mates, keeping one for himself. In case someone actually obtained all four pieces, they made a chest containing an E-Ticket (to pass as the treasure of Big Whoop) and buried it at the entrance to the tunnels that connect Dinky Island to Monkey Island and ultimately Big Whoop. To go along with this they invented a number of stories including one about a great shipwreck that left no survivors except themselves forcing them to swim ashore to an island where they found Big Whoop. They hoped that people would believe the tales and never find the true treasure of Big Whoop and its terrible power. LeChuck thought that through his powers he could carry out all of his evil plans. He had gotten a form of immortality, great strength, the ability to disguise himself as a human and he could use Big Whoop to create a vast army of undead soldiers to do his bidding. He intended to use this power on Elaine Marley to make her his undead bride. To ensure that no one else would find Big Whoop, he set out to kill Marley and the other three members of his crew. He found out that Rapp Scallion the cook had a habit of leaving his gas burners on in his shack on Scabb Island, and sent a fully lit cake to him. The flames from the candles went to the burners and the cook exploded along with his shack, leaving only his ashes. The shack was apparently reconstructed in his memory later and his ashes were locked in a crypt in the cemetery on Scabb Island. His piece of the map to Big Whoop somehow survived and was locked in with him. Rum Rogers Senior was taking a bath in his cabin on Phatt Island while drinking rum and eating toast, when LeChuck broke in and pushed the toaster into the bathtub. His son, Rum Rogers Junior, obtained the map piece, and kept it near his father's corpse in the bathtub. Young Lindy the Cabin boy could not bear living in fear and so found LeChuck and begged for mercy. LeChuck let him live and gave him a fortune, which he used to build a successful advertising firm. LeChuck later sent him an account that ruined Lindy's business, forcing him to sell everything he owned (including the map piece), join a circus, and die when he was shot from a cannon without a helmet. LeChuck ambushed Captain Marley while he was racing in the America's Cup and tortured him to insanity. He then sent Marley's ship into a whirlpool that "not even the most accomplished captain could escape". It seemed that before this, Marley gave Elaine Marley the map piece, as she had it at her mansion on Booty Island. With all known people with information of Big Whoop dead, LeChuck was ready to start his reign of terror of the Caribbean. LeChuck took a ship and killed the crew so that he could reanimate them as ghosts. With them under his control, LeChuck set up dock at Monkey Island and his new reign of terror in the Caribbean began. He killed everyone that his ship came across and made many of them members of his crew. He soon became infamous for his cruelty and was feared by all, especially the Pirate population. This made even the most fearless pirates leave the seas and they started to drink their lives away. After some time, LeChuck was the only pirate left roaming the seas. He got very wealthy as he was one of the few left that looted the islands, and anyone who dared to sail against him was quickly killed. With his fortune, LeChuck constructed a fortress to serve as a base of operations for keeping his loot, imprisoning and torturing people. This was where stored his corpse. A Voodoo Priest was kept alive and in charge of preserving the body as best he could. Timeline Plot Hole in Origin Story The original origin tale has LeChuck sail off and die in a storm shortly after being told to 'drop dead' by Governor Elaine Marley. At this time, she is Governor and an attractive young woman old enough to hold her own. The expanded origin retcons the storm that killed him while searching for Monkey Island making it a storm which strands him on Blood Island. From here he travels on to Dinky Island, discovers Big Whoop and makes himself a powerful ghost pirate. However, the Blood Island plotline crosses paths with Horatio Marleys history plotline. Horatio Marley informed Threepwood in SoMI that he had been stranded on Monkey Island for twenty years. This seems to create a plot hole where either Elaine was possibly less than ten years old when LeChuck proposed to her, or she is at least forty years old at the time of EfMI. Seeing as she is clearly between the ages of 20 and 30, as Guybrush Threepwood is, there may be an alternative explanation. It also calls into question the age of LeChuck, though it is more acceptable to assume that he could be somewhat older. Possible Explanation One of LeChucks ghost powers was the ability to transform into a human disguise. It is not out of the question that when in the general public and not plundering, he may have taken this form to fit in better for a time after his 'death'. So he may have raced Captain Marley twenty years before Threepwood became a pirate, and lived on pretending to be a human. The four men who knew the truth were over the years killed or went into hiding. Twenty years later, when he met with Elaine Marley at her mansion and was told to drop dead, he may have naively believed that doing so might prove his love for her. He then sailed out to that same storm surrounding Monkey Island and faked his death, probably at this stage knowing how to safely travel through. He then most likely spread the tale that his love for Elaine kept him alive in spirit form, effectively publicly announcing that he was an undead being. Revealing the story that he had gone in search of Monkey Island may have served as a warning that he had chosen to make it his home port. He was then free to terrorise the Caribbean in his true form, while still visiting Governor Marley on Mêlée Island in the guise of Sheriff Fester Shinetop. Biography Before Guybrush Threepwood washed up on Mêlée Island, The Ghost Pirate LeChuck had taken control of a ship and its crew and through the power of Big Whoop transformed them into his Ghost Ship and Pirate Crew. Among its numbers were the previous Captain Bob and Allegro Rasputin. They made port underneath the Giant Monkey Head of Monkey Island deep inside the volcanic maze hidden there. When not docked, the ship would sail between the islands of Mêlée and Monkey, terrorising anyone who crossed their path. Little did anyone know that the ships journeys were for the purpose of allowing LeChuck to masquerade on Mêlée as its Sheriff Fester Shinetop in order to be close to the woman he loved, Governor Elaine Marley. Meanwhile, LeChuck had laid his human corpse to rest in an enormous Fortress watched over by a Voodoo Priest. Guybrush Threepwood - The Wannabe Pirate LeChuck's ship was anchored under Monkey Island when Threepwood first arrived on Mêlée Island. LeChuck was planning to kidnap Elaine Marley when his first mate, Bob informed him that a plucky new pirate wannabe had appeared on Mêlée. As Bob questioned whether the news had been worth delivering at all, LeChuck decided to deal with Threepwood himself. Once more he returned to Mêlée and disguised himself as the Sheriff, Fester Shinetop. He attempted to scare Threepwood off by warning him of the dangers that may face him but it did not deter him from continuing his quest to become a pirate. They met again when Threepwood made his way into the Governor's Mansion and tried to steal a fabulous idol that he had been asked to obtain as part of his Three Trials. Shinetop confronted Threepwood and a fight ensued. Threepwood was eventually saved when Governor Elaine Marley intervened and ordered her Sheriff away. However, while they spoke, the Sheriff had been waiting just outside of the mansion for Threepwood to leave and confronted him once more on his exit. He took Guybrush's sword, tied him to the heavy Idol and threw him into the sea at the dock to drown. Threepwood was able to survive due to his ability to hold his breath under water for ten minutes. When Threepwood had completed his trials, LeChuck scared off every pirate on the island and kidnapped Governor Marley. LeChuck was unaware that Threepwood had survived or even that he had gotten a ship and a crew together to go after him and rescue Marley. While on Monkey Island, Threepwood learned of a special voodoo root that LeChuck had taken from the cannibals as it could be used to create the only thing that could destroy him, root beer. LeChuck had no knowledge when Threepwood managed to get aboard his ship and steal the root from him. When Threepwood returned with the prepared Ghost Zapping Formula, he found he was too late and that LeChuck had left Monkey Island intending to marry Elaine in the Church on Mêlée Island. He had taken his crew (though Bob had been left behind) and seized control of Mêlée Town where he had arranged his wedding to Elaine. As the wedding ceremony was underway, Threepwood burst in and stopped the proceedings. LeChuck was both enraged and surprised to see Guybrush alive, but intended to put an end to him before continuing. Threepwood attempted to spray the formula on LeChuck, but having already used it a number of times to deal with the ghost crew, its pump jammed rendering it useless. Just as LeChuck believed himself unstoppable, Elaine Marley revealed that she had previously escaped imprisonment and created her own potion with which to destroy the fearsome ghost pirate. In her place, stood in the wedding dress, were a pair of monkeys carrying the spray. Threepwood attempted to retrieve the formula, but in doing so frightened the animals, causing them to run away and forcing Elaine to give chase. Having had enough of the distractions and realising that his wedding was ruined, LeChuck punched Threepwood through the roof, and continued to knock him around Mêlée Island. The fight went on until Threepwood conveniently knocked some root beer out of a Grog Machine at Stan's Previously Owned Vessels store. He took his opportunity and sprayed LeChuck with it. For a few moments LeChuck shuddered and gurgled before he shot into the sky and exploded over and over again. Threepwood was joined by Elaine and they watched as he exploded into thousands of pieces in a display similar to a fireworks show. Threepwood was able to obtain LeChuck's Beard and kept it as proof of his achievement. Lost Story of LeChucks Defeat Despite Threepwoods heroic effort in destroying LeChucks spirit form, the details of the story were lost to many. *When retelling the story Threepwood would often leave out the part in which he was repeatedly punched around the island claiming to have defeated the ghost in the Church. *Some folk including Largo LaGrande believed that it was the Voodoo Lady who had destroyed LeChuck. *Others such as the Barkeeper of The Bloody Lip heard a tale that LeChuck had drank so much root beer that he burped so hard he exploded. *Augustus DeWatt, the Booty Island Guard and other Booty Island residents believed it was Elaine Marley who had killed him. Resurrection and Revenge When Threepwood foolishly boasted about killing LeChuck to Largo LaGrande, the captains former right hand man stole LeChuck's beard and took it to be infused with LeChuck's rotten corpse. He returned the beard to the Voodoo Priest at LeChuck's Fortress who in turn resurrected the dread pirate in zombie form. For a time LeChuck became less interested in Elaine Marley and more in exacting his revenge on Guybrush Threepwood. He quickly resumed his reign of terror and started to raid the Caribbean once more kidnapping many pirates, turning them into undead minions and forcing them to build his new amusement park that would be designed to kill even more people for his army. LeChuck also killed many hired workers by staging "accidents" for fun. LeChuck sent Largo LaGrande to find and capture Threepwood alive, who at the time was looking for the four map pieces that would lead him to Big Whoop. In the meantime, he had ordered his Voodoo Priest to make a Guybrush voodoo doll. LeChuck desperately tried to find Threepwood before had collected the four map pieces, afraid that he might find Big Whoop and discover its secrets and possibly LeChuck's origins and a weakness. LeChuck even put a bounty on Guybrush's head, visiting corrupt governors such as Phatt in person to arrange the agreements. Largo failed to capture Threepwood but was able to spy on him and report back whenever he acquired a map piece. LeChuck finally managed to lure Threepwood to his fortress by kidnapping his friend Wally and taking the map pieces that had been left with him. He prepared a trap magically connected to the key to Wally's cell, which successfully captured Threepwood when he attempted to take it. With them both now in his custody, LeChuck hung Wally and Guybrush by their arms over a pool of acid in his elaborate Torture Chamber. LeChuck planned to have them burn in the acid so that he could take their bones, reanimate them and forge them into a chair so that he could sit on it and hear them scream in agony every morning. However LeChucks over complicated mechanism gave Threepwood enough time to find a way to escape. The breakout led to the destruction of the fortress. LeChuck however survived and made his way to Dinky Island, where he knew that Threepwood would be heading. LeChuck managed to find Threepwood after some time in the tunnels under Dinky Island and revealed his voodoo doll that he intended to use to send him to a dimension of endless suffering. Unfortunately the voodoo doll did not work as planned and merely send Threepwood into the next room. LeChuck continued to chase Threepwood through the tunnels while unknown to him his foe was preparing his own voodoo doll with which to fight back. After having his beard ripped from his chin and his underwear pulled from his body, LeChuck was finally faced with Threepwoods completed doll. The doll was able to cause LeChuck pain, but was not powerful enough to stop him completely. In a drastic move, Threepwood tore a leg off of the doll which caused the real LeChucks leg to come off too. Laying on the floor, almost defeated, LeChuck cast a hypnotic spell over Threepwood tricking him into thinking that he was his brother Chuckie and used his power to take a human form. LeChuck then trapped Guybrush in the Carnival of the Damned further fooling him into believing that he was really a child out with his family. LeChucks Power and Influence Grows While Threepwood was trapped in the Carnival of the Damned, LeChuck renewed his reign of terror throughout the Caribbean. He opened Monkey Island to the public and used his death rides at the theme park to recruit more and more minions. LeChuck was unaware when Threepwood was eventually able to escape the spell and get out of the park alive. It was pure coincidence that brought them together again as he led an attack on Plunder Island. LeChuck did not really care about how Threepwood had escaped from the spell but he captured him intending to kill him straight away. When Elaine shot the sword from his hand, LeChuck decided instead to focus on the battle first and deal with his nemesis later. LeChuck had Threepwood thrown into the hold and sent his invasion force to man their landing craft. The assault was put to an end by Threepwood who single handedly destroyed the rowboats attacking the shore. He then untethered a cannon and fired it causing the ship to rock and LeChucks secret weapon, the Voodoo Cannonball to be dropped from his hands. The explosion of the cannonball capsized the ship and seemed to kill LeChuck. The arcane magic released in the destruction, however, transformed him into a demon pirate with a fiery beard, more powerful than ever. He built up his crew and eventually returned to his Carnival on Monkey Island. He had grown more desperate and ruthless than ever, willing to "burn every island in the Caribbean" to find his love, Elaine, and arch enemy, Guybrush Threepwood. LeChuck was finally able to learn of the location of Elaine, who was on Blood Island, through his employee Dinghy Dog. LeChuck sent his crew to capture both Elaine and Guybrush whom he once more turned into a child instead of killing him. Meanwhile he took Elaine to ride his Big Whoop Rollercoaster in order to make her his undead bride. Elaine managed to escape however and Guybrush was able to create an antidote and return to his adult state. While Threepwood confronted LeChuck on the rollercoaster, Marley had diverted the tracks to run in a loop ensuring that he would not be turned undead. LeChuck was defeated once again when Guybrush sprayed pepper in his face causing him to sneeze and spray fire onto a preprepared fuse connected to a keg of rum that was next to a big animatronic monkey and a giant ice diarama. There was a huge explosion and the ice fell onto LeChuck and buried him, causing a chain reaction that left much of the theme park destroyed. In the Service of Ozzie Mandrill LeChuck was rescued from his icy tomb by Ozzie Mandrill, an evil Australian land developer with a hatred for pirates. Mandrill had been using his unique skills in insult combat to take control of a great number of business in the Tri-Island Area and wanted LeChucks help to conquer the rest. Mandrill intended to find the Ultimate Insult, a voodoo talisman of incredible power, capable of pulverizing a pirates spirit. The villains planned to obtain the weapon and use its power to seize control of the Caribbean. LeChuck however intended to use the Ultimate Insult for his personal gain to defeat Threepwood and render Elaine Marley his obedient bride. When LeChuck returned, he found out that the gates of Big Whoop had been sealed. He had known previously that Big Whoops power would not last forever if used continuously. With the carnival no longer functioning, LeChuck travelled back to Mêlée Island. There, he disguised himself as Charles L. Charles and convinced the authorities that Elaine Marley was dead in order to open up her position for election. This was all part of his and Mandrill's plans to gentrify the pirate-infested Caribbean, and gain control over it. As Charles L. Charles, LeChuck ran for governor of the Tri-Island Area against Elaine, who in the meantime was forced to try and have herself recognised as a living person. LeChuck's whole campaign was based on lies: He offered the pirates "Good times and free grog" if they elected him. LeChuck hoped to win the election and gain total control over the island so that he may use it as a base of operations to construct the Insult Amplification Tower, a device Mandrill needed to amplify the effects of the Ultimate Insult so every pirate in the Caribbean could simultaneously be exposed to its power. Meanwhile, Ozzie used his skills in insult swordfighting to seize control of pirate islands and transform them into places that pirates were unwelcome. In the meantime he attempted to discover the secrets of the Ultimate Insult from the Marley Heirlooms, which included key items that could help assemble the pieces of the Ultimate Insult. LeChuck and Ozzie developed a way to obtain the Heirlooms and get rid of Threepwood. LeChuck had Elaine's mansion set up for demolition to force Threepwood to travel to Lucre Island to obtain a deed for the mansion from the Marley Heirlooms in the 2nd Lucre Island Bank. It was on this island where Mandrill played his part in the plan. LeChuck and Ozzie hired Pegnose Pete, a clever and cunning criminal, to work for them. Mandrill had him disguise himself as Threepwood and rob the bank while Guybrush was checking through the heirlooms. Pegnose stole the heirlooms and locked Guybrush in the vault. Guybrush was arrested and Ozzie learned the secrets of the Ultimate Insult. Things did not go as planned. After Guybrush cleared his name and again obtained the heirlooms along with the loot and the deed to the mansion, LeChuck and Mandrill went in a different direction. They let Guybrush find the pieces of the Ultimate Insult for them while LeChuck won the election and gained control of the island. He had enslaved all the people as Mandrill arrived on the Island with Pegnose to begin construction on the Amplification Tower and a giant a statue in his honor. When Threepwood arrived, they stole the Ultimate Insult from him and took him to be stranded on Monkey Island. Meanwhile LeChuck sent Pegnose to find Elaine, who had disappeared after LeChuck was elected governor. LeChuck and Ozzie eventually found Elaine and were able to obtain the last piece of the Ultimate Insult, the Mêlée Island Gubernatorial Seal. However, Guybrush and his partners were able to sabotage the amplification tower and Mandrill's attempt to expose every pirate to his Ultimate Insult failed. LeChuck became infuriated that their plans had been ruined and blamed Mandrill, deciding to take things into his own hands and animate his statue to destroy Threepwood. Inevitably, Ozzie double-crossed LeChuck and enslaved him using the power of the Insult. In control of the huge possessed statue of "Charles", Mandrill began his assault on piracy battling Guybrush who was in command of a Giant Monkey Robot. Threepwood was victorious releasing LeChuck from Mandrills control. The angry pirate crushed the traitor to death before himself exploding. The Monkeys of Montevideo, The Cursed Cutlass of Kaflu and La Esponja Grande It took several years for LeChuck to make another attempt at a kidnap. He took Elaine Marleys ship, and the thirteen Monkeys of Montevideo hoping to take control of the power of the sea and make Marley his undead queen. In Threepwood's rescue attempt, using an incorrectly made Cursed Cutlass he managed to transform LeChuck into a human and release a voodoo pox over the Gulf of Melange. Elaine Marley and a seemingly harmless LeChuck began to return the monkeys that LeChuck to their homes. Events separating them, an envious Threepwood went off in search for an artifact known as La Esponja Grande which could revert the infestation of the pox. After a time, LeChuck began to befriend Elaine and Guybrush. He even rushed to Threepwoods defence when he was put on trial for various crimes on Flotsam Island, accusing the Voodoo Lady - Guybrush's enigmatic advisor throughout the series - of contriving all of his and Guybrush's confrontations over the years. However, this was nothing but an act, as he was really putting the voodoo-powered monkeys in strategic places around the Gulf of Melange. In the meantime he had taken a chance to murder Morgan LeFlay. When Guybrush cured the pox, LeChuck turned on him and killed him. In his ecstasy, he used La Esponja Grande to transfer the voodoo poxes potency to himself. Aided by Guybrush's passing and the monkeys, LeChuck opened a gateway to The Crossroads of the afterlife, drawing on the unlimited source of power to rise as a pirate god. Guybrush, who managed to reunite his spirit and body, lured and trapped LeChuck in a rift between the living world and the Crossroads sacrifcing his last piece of living essence to do so. With LeChuck trapped he was stabbed simultaneously by Elaine and the spirit of Morgan, destroying both his physical and spiritual forms. This truly seemed to be the end of him once and for all. However, his voodoo essence was taken by Morgan LeFlay and given to the Voodoo Lady in exchange for her resurrection. LeChuck's Forms Human Pirate LeChuck began life as a normal human pirate. He sailed the seas with his pirate crew and even in life was a fearsome and devilish threat. Ghost Pirate After using Big Whoop, LeChuck became a ghost. He was imbued with a number of powers: *He was able to use Big Whoop to create undead minions to serve in his crew. *He was able to shape shift into human form, so he could walk among the living in disguise. *Super strength. *Flight His spirit form (except his beard) was destroyed by Guybrush Threepwood with Root Beer. Zombie Pirate When Largo Lagrande found LeChucks beard, he and the Voodoo Priest returned it to LeChucks corpse and reanimated it. LeChuck was somewhat weakened but still a force to be reckoned with. In this form, he relied heavily on Voodoo magic to carry out his plans. He constructed a voodoo doll of Threepwood, and trapped him in the Carnival of the Damned, letting him believe he was simply a child out with his family. With Threepwood out of the way, LeChuck continued terrorising the Tri-Island Area. This almost came to an end when Threepwood escaped the Carnival and stopped LeChucks assault on the Plunder Island fort. LeChuck had intended to use a Voodoo Cannonball to kill Elaine Marley and make her his undead bride. However Threepwood inadvertently caused the ship to capsize, making LeChuck drop the cannonball and blow himself up. Demon Pirate Initially LeChuck was thought to be destroyed, his spirit and body now in ruins. However rather than finish him off, the Voodoo Cannonball had fused with what remained of his spirit and empowered him further, making him stronger than he had ever been. The powers he had commanded as a ghost returned to him as well as some new ones: *The ability to produce fire at will. *The ability to transform between spirit, zombie and demon forms. He was now a physical being with supernatural powers and a beard of flames. Using the Carnival he had built on Monkey Island, he continued building his undead army. Once again a confrontation with Threepwood was almost his end. Threepwood returned to face him at the Carnival and challenged him on the Big Whoop Rollercoaster. A chase around the ride began and continued until Threepwood was able to destroy the entire thing in an explosion. LeChuck was buried beneath the ice and rubble while Threepwood was free to marry Governor Marley. LeChuck was not destroyed however, but merely frozen. He was eventually rescued by Ozzie Mandrill and went into his service. Giant Statue Pirate After Threepwood had quested to find the Ultimate Insult, he returned in a Giant Monkey Robot ready to face LeChuck in a battle that was to be the final demise of one or the other. LeChuck took on his spirit form and possessed a giant statue of himself he had had erected on Melee Island. In their huge forms, Threepwood and LeChuck fought using the ancient art of Monkey Kombat each fuelled with their own Ultimate Insult. Threepwood had come armed with the bigger insult however and by matching LeChucks moves was able to defeat him. LeChuck was seemingly utterly destroyed once and for all. Demon Pirate It is unknown how LeChuck came to survive being annihalated by the Ultimate Insult, but somehow he returned in his previous demon form. Threepwood again made an attempt to destroy him for good and constructed the Cursed Cutlass of Kaflu. When he thrusted the sword into LeChuck, he had not included the correct ingredients and the curse failed to work as intended. Human Pirate The Cutlass caused LeChuck to come back to life as a full human, lacking his supernatural powers. He joined forces with Threepwood and Elaine Marley as they tried to find a cure for the Pox affecting the Gulf of Melange. Eventually, when the time was right, LeChuck betrayed them and used the powers of the pox, La Esponga Grande and Big Whoop to fuel his powers and transform him one more time. Pirate God Seemingly unstoppable, LeChuck killed Guybrush Threepwood and his associate Morgan LeFlay sending them to the afterlife. Threepwood and Marley were able to trap LeChuck in the rift between the two planes of existence, half in and half out. Helpless against them both, Marley and LeFlay took the advantage and destroyed his spirit form and physical form simultaneously hoping to finally end his existence. Trivia * It has been alleged that both the characters Captain Barbossa and Davy Jones from the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movies are heavily based on LeChuck. Ron Gilbert said in response that if he had thought of a squid tentacle beard, he would have done it. *A scene in CoMIs closing credits depicts a father telling his son that the parks founder is frozen deep undergroun. This is a joking reference to the urban legend that Walt Disney is cryogenically frozen somewhere beneath one of his theme parks. Gallery mi1-lechuck-close.png mi1lechuck-marriage.png mi1lechuck-close.png mi1lechuckcd1.png mi1lechuckega1.png mi2lechuck3.png cmidemopic10.png cmidemopic16.png cmidemopic17.png cmilechuck2.png cmilechuck16.png cmilechuck5.png cmilechuck19.png cmilechuck20.png cmidemopic23.png cmilechuck11.png cmilechuck13.png cmighostlechuck.png emi_lcz_lineart1.png emidlechucksketch.png emiconcept3.jpg emizlechuck1.png emizlechuck4.png emidlechuck3.png emizlechuck7.png emiglechuck6.png emizlechuck8.png emidlechuck17.png emidlechuck23.png lechuck-ozzie-ultimate-insult.png lechuck-ozzie-insult-complete.png lechuck-ozzie-wield-insult-emi.png lechuck-ozzie-insult-attack.png emi-lechuck-charles-statue.png emi-lechuck-statue-elaine.png emi-lechuck-giant-statue.png lechuck-monkey-robot-kombat.png lechuck-kombat-monkey.png statue-lechuck-defeat.png tomi-lechuck.jpg Lechuck-monkey-kombat.png Cmilechuck14.png External links *LeChuck on Wikipedia *LeChuck at the Internet Movie Database *LeChuck at Monkey Island wiki Jr. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:SoMI Characters Category:MI2 Characters Category:CoMI Characters Category:EfMI Characters Category:ToMI Characters Category:Monkey Island Residents Category:Ghosts Category:Voodoo Practitioners Category:Undead Category:Pirates Category:Captains Category:Governors